Jestar Heart
Jestar Heart, also known as simply''' Jestar,''' is the antagonist character of ol666's ”The Black Heart” story. His ultimate goal is to steal all the player’s souls and ascend to godlike power. History Jestar Heart was hinted at in Exoplanet, but had no interaction with the player. However he was announced to be the next enemy. After the battle with Colossus he had received the player's soul. In A New Dawn, Jestar makes his first appearance and reveals that he was behind all of the previous bosses in the Black Heart series, who were his assassins sent to steal the player’s souls. He gives fight to the player to steal their two remaining souls. Ultimately, he fails, but ends up defeating the player by locking them in the Heart Locket prison and using the one soul he has to create Medusa. In Surface Tension he attempted to take the othersouls from Hal, but ended up destroying the Heart Locket. Hs hasn’t been seen since, but did send Medusa after Hal in Medusa. Appearance Jestar is a combination of black heart and grey circle as a head and two grey rectangles as hands. He also has an angular, black crown, yellow eyes, and a yellow mouth. Jestar has been shown to have large, white wings as well, as well as two rotating squares positioned on his back. Jestar is extremely powerful, and is capable of a variety of different attacks such as flying across the screen. sending a flurry of spikes from his wings, shooting lasers from his eyes or hands, and even growing to a huge size. Relationships * Colossus - He was the first of the assassins who defeated Hal. His fate is unknown but he was certainly not imprisoned in the Heart Locket. * Medusa - It's a creation made of Aura's magic and Nautilus' body, created after delivering the power of Hal's soul. Jestar places his trust in him and saves him in emergency situations like an ambush by Nautilus. * Hal - Jestar is determined to steal the rest of it's souls. * Puffer, Aura, Solario, Siren, Myst - They failed to defeat Hal and so Jestar ordered Medusa to petrify them. * The Core - It also failed to defeat Hal, but because it's a machine, it can't be petrified. Instead it guards the Heart Locket. * Irqus - He was not Jestar's assassin but tried to steal Hal's soul. Before he dealt the final blow, he was imprisoned in Heart Locket and petrified later. * Nautilus - Jestar hates him the most, as he was given many chances and failed every time to defeat Hal. He was ordered not to be petrified so he can suffer for eternity. After the escape he became his foe. * The Core - A mechanical entity that has appeared in the Heart Locket and was used to upgrade Nautilus into N.A.T.U. by Jestar. It’s unknown what it’s relation to Jestar is. Gallery Irqus_and_Jestar_Heart1.png|Jestar Heart about to defeat Irqus. Personality Jestar is motivated towards his goal of ascension and sees himself as superior to everyone else. He has said himself that he has no feelings of mercy. Despite seeing himself as superior, Jestar seems to prefer to hand off work to underlings such as the assassins in The Black Heart series. This may be just a precaution on his part however, as he said that he would be powerful enough to fight Hal with the power of one soul, implying that he wasn’t powerful enough without it. Trivia * Jestar’s base shape of a black heart is likely a connection to the name of The Black Heart series. * Jestar can't feel mercy. He can however feel fear and/or shame. It was shown a moment before destroying the Heart Locket. Category:Boss